


I Love You, Teacher

by frenzyril



Series: I Love You, Teacher [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenzyril/pseuds/frenzyril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short Chapter</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 제 1 장

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter

When I wake up, I can hear the birds chirping to one another. I look around the room. It has been a week since I moved here, and I still haven't adjusted to my new environment. I used to live with my parents back in Ilsan, which is located at the northwestern part of Seoul. Though Mokpo is a beautiful place, I can't help but to compare it to my hometown. Mokpo is so quiet and peaceful while Seoul is lively and civilized. I am not saying that people residing in Mokpo are dull and lifeless. It's just that I am used to live my life as an ordinary Seoul Man.

I look at the clock on the table beside my bed. There's more than enough time.

I opened the only window of my room and let the fresh scent of the sea enters my room. I looked at the scenery outside. I am really amazed by the beauty of the nature and the sea. The environment here in Mokpo is the exact opposite in Seoul. Seoul is full of structures, like buildings.

"Good Morning, Hyukjae." I look down below and I can see Lee Sungmin waving at me. It seems that he is up to do a morning jog, base on his appearance of course. Sungmin is the first person I've met and befriended here in Mokpo. I found out that he will be one of my colleagues at Seonbak University and he is a nice guy. At first, I thought Sungmin was gay, but it turns out that he is a married man! He is married to Kim Sa Eun, a beautiful theater arts professor at Seonbak University.

"Good morning to you too, Sungmin." I flash him a smile and he smiles at me too. Not really wanting to disturb his daily morning routine, I wave at him to let him continue his morning jog. He seems to get what I meant. He waves back at me and leaves.

I close the window and stretches my arms upward. I should really prepare myself now. Today is going to be long. I can feel it. I let out a big sigh and go straight to the bathroom.

I look at my reflection at the mirror while I fix my tie.

Lee Hyukjae, hwaiting!

I go to the garage to get my bicycle. I brought this bicycle with me from Seoul. I can't leave it in Seoul since it holds a lot of memories. Memories of me and my dad. I love my father so much. My father supports me in every way he can. He still supported me when I'd decided to come out of the closet. He was upset, yes. But he tried so hard to understand me. I can somehow feel how he felt when I confessed.

A tear drops on my hands. Ah, I'm crying, I'm still a baby. Sora is right, I am and will always be a baby. I smile at my thoughts. Reminiscing my family makes me wants to book a train ticket homeward bound. But I can't go home just yet. Not until I have proven myself worthy for him.

As I travel towards the university with my bike, I am trying to familiarize the places I've crossed. Getting familiar with the place will, I hope, somehow ease my homesickness.

"Good morning!" says the guard who is stationed at the entrance of the campus."Good morning." I reply, with a smile, of course.

I parked my bicycle at the parking area, since it is stated in the regulations of the school that bicycles are considered as motorcycles and they should always be parked at the proper parking area.

This is the second time I entered this campus, and yet it feels very foreign. The campus tour three days ago seems useless, I guess. But I can still remember the direction to my office. I think.

After roaming for about 15 minutes, I've finally found my office. I enter the office and sit at my designated station.

"Hey," says Sungmin. "did you get lost on your way here?" He is really a good guy. "Well, I got lost a bit, but thank god, I can still remember the place near this office." I'm not really lying. I can still remember the bulletin board of the Marine Biology Department which is nearby our office.

Sungmin laughs lightly. "It's normal for new teachers to get lost here. So, are you ready to meet your students?"

Well that question makes me question myself. Am I ready to meet my students? This is my first job as a fully pledged Marine Biology Professor. I've undergone student teaching before, but being a professor is totally different. But how different it is?

"Well, maybe. This is my first job and I'm a bit nervous. Do you have any advice for me?" I ask Sungmin. This is the first day at my first job, and I don't want to ruin my student's first impression of me. They say that "first impression lasts". How true is that?

"You will be just fine." assured Sungmin. "Just be who you are. Teach with passion and commitment." As if on cue, after Sungmin's statement, the school bell rings. "Well, good luck, Hyukjae!"

"Thanks, Sungmin." I leave the room and walks towards the first class assigned to me. Freshmen. I've heard that freshmen are the most difficult class to teach. Well, maybe because they are just adjusting from highschool to collage. When I arrive at the classroom assigned to me at this hour block, I take a deep breath and smile. Well, here goes nothing.

I grab the knob and open the door. My mouth almost falls out of my face when I see the situation of the classroom. This is a total disaster. How am I going to cope up with these bunch of brats? The chairs and tables are not properly arranged. The students are howling and shouting at each other. Crumpled papers are flying from end to end. Are they even humans? They don't have manners at all! However, I won't let them get to me. This is just the first day, Hyukjae. So calm down and...

"Hey, there's an ajeossi standing at the door!" someone shouts. What? Ajeossi? I swear to siwon's deity, I'm going to kill him. But I have to calm down if I want to become successful. Yeah. No one has ever beaten you, Lee Hyukjae. Not before, not now, nor will ever be. I clench my fists, take a deep breath, and walks to the podium.

"Good morning, class." but no one replied. I really want to be in good terms with my students but they are making me lose my patience. "I said, good morning, class." No one replied. "For goodness' sake, I said good morning!" That's it. I slammed my palms on the wooden podium which creates a startling sound. The students halt and look at me. Now, that's more like it.

"Yah! Who are you to shout at us, huh?" A student at the back shouts. He is surrounded by students, so I concluded he is the "boss" in this classroom. "Look ajeossi. You don't have any rights to tell us what to do. So, leave us alone."

He glares at me, but I smile at him. "Is that so? Well, sorry to say this, but you ain't a boss of me. So, fuck off." I give him a death glare. Some students were astonished. Some are afraid. But the "boss" laughs hysterically. He even claps his hands. He smirks while approaching me. As he is just about a centimeter away from me, he looks at me in the eyes.

"I like you." Then, he kisses me on the lips. Fuck. My. Life.

A/N: So, here's the first chapter. Thank you for your patience. Haha. I'm still trying my best"est" to make this story a bit better than before.

Read. Comment. Subscribe. Upvote.


	2. Chapter 2

"I like you." Then, he kisses me on the lips. He smirks at me. I am really astonished because I didn't expect that a student will steal a kiss from me.

While I am immovable as for the moment, he opens the door and leaves the room with a triumphant look on his face. I really want to pull his lips and take it off of his face. He is so irritating. And then, I realize that the students are looking at me. Not just staring, but with big grins on their faces.

Fuck. My. Life.

I lie down on my bed, wanting to sleep early tonight. Today has been so stressful; I just want to relax and to sleep it off. But no matter how hard I try to sleep, I just can’t. I’m just merely closing my eyes and nothing else.

When was the last time I felt this way? I’ve never been humiliated like that in my entire life. How will I face them tomorrow? Should I just forget what happened and act like it never happened? Should I get stricter? Not really knowing what to do, I just get my laptop and turn it on. It’s only 9pm, my dad is probably awake and watching his favorite TV show. My dad would probably have a solution to this. He may not be a professor, but he gives me a lot of advices I needed the most.

I get my phone and send a text message to my dad. After a few minutes, my father is calling me through Skype. I click on the video call button and I fix myself. My dad, together with my mom, appears on my laptop screen. They were smiling at me through the web camera I bought them last time. I’m relieved that my dad looks healthy, as well as my mom. I always pray every night for their health’s sake, and I am so grateful that my prayers are not in vain.

“Hyukkie, we miss you so much!” My mom said. She looks sad but she’s healthy. She probably misses me, her favorite son, a lot. “We’re glad you are doing fine.” Me? Doing fine? I’m way far from “doing fine”. But it’s good that that’s the way she could see me through the webcam. I don’t want her to worry about me. My mother is a worrywart. She almost overreacts to everything. But that’s the reason why I love her so much.

“Mom, your favorite drama is starting now!” I can hear my sister’s voice calling my mother. Seriously, my sister knows how to speak loud. My mother smiles and tells her that talking to her son is more important than watching that sappy drama. My dad makes a comment on her statement which makes her laughs. After all these years, they are still sweet to each other. True love. I wish I could have that kind of love story.

“So, you want to talk to me?” My dad says in a serious voice, because he knows how serious the matter is. My mother says that she is going to watch the TV, but I know she just wants us, father and son, to talk. I’m glad that she did, because I don’t want my mother to see me crying.

As soon as she disappears from the camera, I tell my dad all that happened today, starting from entering the classroom. But I didn’t tell him about that student who practically harassed me in front of the class. My father speaks with much wisdom. I can feel his sincerity in every word he utters. The points he has given strikes to my heart. This is the reason why I love my father so much.

I turn off my laptop as soon as my father ended the call. “If I truly want my students to respect me, prove myself worthy to them.” I dictate the words which my father tells me. I lie on my bed and ponder about the things that he has said. But how am I going to prove myself worthy to them?

I woke up early again the following morning. My father’s words seem to comfort me. I sit on my bed and recall yesterday’s series of events. After that stolen kiss incident, I walked out the classroom and rush to the office. I knew that leaving early would make them wild, but I can’t stand to stand on that classroom any longer. I’m so embarrassed. The dean might reprimand me, but I could stand it. It’s much better than staying in that horrible classroom. The other classes I had were not as horrible as the first one. They were noisy, yes. But at least, they know the word “respect”.

I almost ready myself to go to school, when I realize that today is Tuesday. Ah. That’s right. I don’t have classes on Tuesdays. I scratch my head in realization. I don’t feel sleepy at all, so going back to bed is not an option. Roaming around the city sounds nice. I haven’t seen the best of Mokpo yet. I heard that Mokpo is a beautiful place and I want to prove it to myself.

I walk around the place and I am amused by the ambience. I feel like I am living during the Joseon era, hundreds of years ago, in a modern way. The people are happy – living a simple life. The mothers are outside; talking about their lives. They are laughing heartily. Life is so simple.

I continue my tour and I spot a mother who is carrying a lot of bags. I walk towards her and offer my help. She is hesitant at first since she thinks she is just going to bother me. But I insist. I don’t have anything to do at all. She smiles at me and she praises me that I am such a good son. “It was nothing, ajumma. I really wanted to help you. You’re carrying a lot of bags here.”

She gives me 3 bags that she is carrying, saying that these are enough. But I get 2 more bags on her hands. I ask her the direction of her house just to stop her from complaining. She smiles at me and she happily leads the way towards his humble home.

“Just place the bags here, young man.” Says the mother that I helped. I place the bags on the table and I also help her unload her stuffs. After doing so, she offers me something to drink. “Aigoo, I am really grateful that you were there.” I give her a smile. “Where did you come from, by the way? You don’t have a Jeolla accent, so you must be from Seoul.” I nod my head in agreement. “You came here to travel?”

“I’m a full time professor here. I am teaching at Seonbak University.” She gasps in surprise. “That’s great! My children are studying there, too. It’s a good thing that my husband saves money for their education before he dies.” I gasp when I heard her that her husband dies. “I am sorry to hear that, ajumma.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s been 5 years ago. I’ve already moved on.”

I know, deep inside her, she still misses her husband. I give her a warm smile. I want her to know that I am sincere at consoling her. Not really wanting to prolong this conversation, I ask her about her children.

“My two sons, Donghae and Donghwa, are studying at your school. My Donghwa is graduating this year while my Donghae just enters the university yesterday. I’m so glad that Donghwa will finally be graduating after the Fall Semester.”

“Donghae?” I ask her. Donghae… That’s a nice name. “I haven’t seen him yet. Maybe he is not in my class.” But why do I have this feeling that I think I had met him?

“Really? That’s too bad, though. Donghae is a good kid, but he is really mischievous. I hope he’ll grow up fast. He’s too childish.”

Well, every freshman in Seonbak University is childish. Especially the one who stole a kiss from me. Not wanting to ruin my day, I remove him from my thoughts. “Maybe after some time, he will become mature.” I say.

“I hope so.” She says. “I remember yesterday that he said that he likes one of his professors. I really do hope that the professor will not be bothered by him. Heaven knows what actions Donghae will do just to catch his attention.”

She tells me more about her family and her life. I don’t know why she is saying these words to me, but I’m grateful that I have the opportunity to know her more. She is more like my mother. She is also as accepting as her.

“I think I have to go now, ajumma.” I say and hug her tight. “I’ll drop by again here soon.”

When I get out of her house, I continue my tour around Mokpo. I may not be able to roam around the whole place, but at least I’ve got to know more people and places. I’ve even found a good place to eat.

My tour in Mokpo ends at night. When I get back to my apartment, I pull out my course syllabus and study its content. After studying a bit, I take a quick shower and sleep.

My journey towards the school is so hectic. I am forced to ride the bus since my bike’s tires are deflated. The bus that I ride is already full. There are no more seats available so I have to stand. As the bus reaches another station, more people enter the bus. The people in front of me push me too hard.

Argh! This is hell!

Along the way to school, someone is poking, no scratch that, caressing my butt. Seriously?! I can’t turn my head to see the culprit because we are too compressed inside. Fuck! The stranger does not only caress my butt, he also squeezes my butt. I really wanted to shout at the person but I don’t want to create a scene. I’ll just wait for the people to get off the bus and I swear, I’ll punch the molester’s face. But how will I know who the molester is?

In the end, not only I didn’t punch the molester, I didn’t even see his face.

Stupid luck.

“Hey, you’re early today.” Sungmin says as he sees me entering the room. I place my things on my desk and sit on my chair. “Well, my day-off replenished my energy.” I really don’t want to remember what happened earlier, so I just force myself to forget it. I notice that there are pieces of papers on my desk that I missed to see earlier.

“Hey, are these the attendance roll?” I look at the names of the students. I scan every name on the paper. And one name catch my attention.

Lee Donghae.

So, ajumma’s son is my student. That’s really great! I can’t wait to see him in class. I look at his section and I suddenly want to puke. That’s great. He belongs to the barbaric section. I really hope he behaves well.

First hour block. The section I hated the most. If only it is possible, I would drop this class on my list. I sigh. I have to handle this professionally. I inhale a lot of air and enter the door of doom. But when I enter the room, the students are practically way different than before. OMG! Miracles do exist! Maybe a professor scolded them yesterday. Serves them right. Now, who was being childish again?

“Good morning, class.” I give them a warm smile. And to my surprise, they greet me back. I wonder what happened yesterday. “So, I have the attendance roll in my hands. If your name is called, say present, okay?” The students agreed.

I started to call out the name of the students. As I say their names, they were responding with a “present”. I don’t notice the door being opened. I also don’t notice that there is a student standing beside me.

“Lee Donghae?” I said but no one replied. “Lee Donghae?” I repeat to call his name. As I am about to cross out his attendance, a whisper startled me.

“Looking for me, sexy?” That voice sends shivers down to my spine. The student is whispering so closely to me. His lips are almost touching my ears. And not only that. He whispers in a very seductive manner. “Fuck off, you fucktard.” I say softly. But I’m sure the other students can still hear my foul words since it is miraculously silent in the room. He just laughs out loud and walks to his seat.

Ajumma is right. Lee Donghae is really a pain in the ass.


End file.
